1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intermediates for psychotropic 1,4-benzodiazepines and/or anti-inflammatory amfenac (2-amino-3-benzoyl phenylacetic acid).
2. Prior Art
The present inventors have developed a process for preparing a 2-aminobenzophenone derivative which comprises acylating selectively an aniline at the ortho position with a benzonitrile in the presence of boron trichloride and a Lewis acid (e.g., aluminum chloride) [U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,784; J. Am. Chem. Soc., 100, 4842 (1978)] as described in the following reaction sequence. ##STR1##